Summon again?
by Shawanad
Summary: Chapter 5 Update! Miaka has to summon again a few months later. AU fic. HIATUS.
1. Prelude

This story takes place before the OVAs. I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.

Prelude

Four girls walked into the public library in Tokyo, their names were Nurio Wakamiya, a tall dark haired girl, Chirala Hotoi, a sweet, light haired girl, Diaski Watayo, a tall, blue-eyed girl, and Amibiou Wakayami, a short, cute, cheerful person.

"Hey Chirala, what was the name of the book we were looking for?" the dark haired girl asked.

" A Guide to English reading, and its upstairs." Chirala answered. They turned right at the snack machines and walked up the stairs, as they walked by the door that said 'Restricted Section' Nurio stopped.

"I wonder what type of books they have in here?" She walked in the door, and the other girls followed. They walked through rows, and rows of old crumbling books, and books from different languages. As they passed a shelf of really old books, one fell, suddenly, right in front of Diaski's feet. She picked it up and opened it. "Hey, you guys, come look at this, it's written in ancient Chinese.."

They all started reading it silently, and then, suddenly a red light engulfed them.

In Ancient China

Tasuki was sitting by a tree resting, when suddenly a red light surrounded him, and four girls fell out of the sky, all of which were unconscious.

"Hey, Chichiri, you might want to come see this!" Tasuki yelled in an uneasy tone of voice.

Chichiri, who had been talking to Taitsukun, came running to where Tasuki was still sitting. Shocked, he looked up, "Where'd they come from?" he asked "They're not from here, ya' know!"

"Well there was this red light and then suddenly, they fell out of the sky.." He looked at them in disgust, as they all started to regain consciousness.

"They must have come from that place, where Miaka came from, ya' know!" Chichiri said.

"Miaka Yuuki! Where is she?" one of the girls asked. Tasuki and Chichiri now noticed that the girls were all awake, and watching them intently.

"She's not here, she went back to her world a few months ago. We haven't seen her or Tamahome in a while." Tasuki said.

" Wait, wait, wait... who is this 'Tamahome?' " The one with dark hair asked.

" Miaka's boyfriend?" The one with blue eyes asked.

" Boywhat?" Chichiri asked.

"A person who is your friend, who is a boy." The girl with light hair said.

"Er.. Okay. Well, uh, what are your names, and how do you know about Miaka?" Tasuki asked.

"My name is Nurio Wakamiya." The dark haired girl answered.

"I'm Chirala Hotoi." The light haired girl said.

"Diaski Watayo." The blue eyed one said.

"And I'm Amibiou Wakayami!" cute cheery one said. Chichiri and Tasuki stared at them. "Nurio? That sounds a lot like Nuriko." Tasuki said. "Come with me." He said.

"TAITSUKUN! We need you, ya' know!" Chichiri yelled.

"Miss. Taitsukun is getting her face fixed." Said a little green haired girl who popped out of nowhere. "Nyan nyan, would you please go get her?" Chichiri asked.

"Yes, mister Chichiri!" The little girl, called Nyan nyan, left with a 'pop.'

"Wow, that was weird." The girl called Nurio said. She took a step forward, but as soon as she put her foot down she screamed, and fell backward onto the floor.

There in front of her was- "That's the ugliest thing I've ever seen!" She said, only to be smacked in the head by the figure in front of her.

"Are these people the reason you wanted me?" The old lady asked.

"Yes, Taitsukun, these girls appeared in the same way Miaka did." Tasuki answered.

"Well, well, well.. it looks like we've got ourselves the new four members of the Suzaku seven." Taitskun said quietly.

"WHAT?" Tasuki and Chichiri said in unison.

"Y-you mean?" Tasuki stuttered.

"Yes Miaka will summon Suzaku again." Taitskun said. "We must call Miaka and Tamahome back." She grumbled.

"But how?" Chichiri asked. The four girls watched the other people talk intently, while taking off their jackets.

"How do you think? By using our powers of course. You must get your equipment." Said Taitsukun.

"Yes, ma'am!" Chichiri said as he ran out of the room. When he came back he carried a staff in one hand, and a necklace in the other. Chirala looked at the necklace in his hand, and gasped. It looked exactly the same as the one she was wearing. "Where did you get that?" She asked Chichiri, pointing at the necklace.

"Taitsukun gave it to me, why do you ask?"

"Because it looks exactly like mine." She pointed to her necklace. He stared oddly at it.

"Are you ready Chichiri?" Taitskun asked

"Yes!"

"Then bind your powers with me and we will call to Miaka."

A/N: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi

**Miaka sat in the living room of her and Tamahome's new apartment. She was thinking about Tamahome. They would have their wedding after Miaka finished school. Her mom had given her permission to move in with Tamahome. **

**All of the sudden she heard something, a voice. "Miaka, Miaka can you here me?" She heard. Then she recognized the voice. **

"**Chichiri is that you?" She asked loudly. **

"**Yes, it is. Miaka we need you. Please come back." He answered.**

"**I can't Chichiri, I can't leave my family again. Keisuke would have a break down."**

"**Please Miaka." **

**Miaka stood up, walked around for a minute thinking. "If I come it will have to be in a little bit. Keisuke, Tamahome, and Tetsuya went out to see a movie, and Tamahome would need to come too. They should be back in a little while."**

"**What's a movie? Oh never mind. When he gets back take this portal to come back to us." After he said this a tiny pool of red light showed up in the corner of the room.**

"**Okay. We will. See you soon" Miaka said, then all of the sudden the voice was gone. Miaka sat down on the sofa confused a little.**

**.…………………………………………..**

**Nurio, Amibiou, Diaski, and Chirala watched in silence as Chichiri spoke to Miaka through the portal that Taitsukun made. After about five minutes the conversation was over. They all stared weirdly at Chichiri for a second, then each of them looked at each other confused.**

**.…..………………………………………**

**Tamahome walked into his and Miaka's apartment to see something very out of place. A little pool of red light, in the corner of the living room. "Miaka what is that?" he asked as he walked over to the sofa where she was sitting.**

"**It's a portal. Chichiri says we are needed back in the other world." She answered Tamahome.**

"**Oh. Then we should be going. But what's happening there, that we would be needed for?"**

"**I don't know, but they will probably explain when we get there." She said as she got up and stood beside him. They slowly started walking towards the portal.**

"**Okay." Was all Tamahome said before they walked into the portal. **

…………………………………………………

**Nurio looked up for a second and was startled at what she saw. Miaka and Tamahome fell through the ceiling. All four of the girls jumped and ran over to them. "Hi Miaka!" Amibiou said as she helped Miaka sit up. **

**Miaka looked around weirdly. "Nurio, Chirala, Diaski, Amibiou, what are you doing here?" **

"**We came here through a book called 'The Universe of the Four Gods'." Diaski answered sharply.**

"**Really? That's how Yui and I got here the first time!" Miaka said excitedly.**

"**COULD WE PLEASE GET TO BUSINESS?" Taitsukun yelled after getting very annoyed.**

**Everyone stood startled for a moment, besides Chichiri, and Tasuki who were used to this now. Then they all turned to look at Taitsukun. **

"**Hello Taitsukun!" Miaka said sweetly. **

"**Hello Miaka. If you could all please be seated somewhere, I might be able to tell you why you are here." Taitsukun had a grim look on her face, which was very scary looking. **

**Everyone sat down quietly and looked at her. "Now I will tell you why you are here. There is a very evil woman trying to take over the minds of several people in Hokkan. I am not able to find where she is living, and she is a very dangerous enemy. Miaka, the reason I called you, is that we need you to summon again. These young women over here will be your new Seishi." She pointed to Nurio, Diaski, Amibiou, and Chirala. **

**Miaka looked at them. Then back to Taitsukun. "But they haven't got any Seishi powers have they?" she asked.**

"**They do, they just haven't found out what they can do yet. I know what they can do, and will tell them later." Taitsukun answered still very grim.**

"**Okay." Miaka said cheerfully. All four other girls looking astonished at the fact that they had powers.**

"**Now that I have told you why you are here, I would like all of the men to please leave the room." Taitsukun said strictly. A few Nyan nyans came in to take Tamahome, Chichiri, and Tasuki out of the room.**

"**Now that the men are out I will tell you about your powers." She said to the four girls, Miaka listening in.**

**A/N: If you are reading this please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, Yuu Watase does.

Recap: "Now that the men are out I will tell you about your powers." She said to the four girls, Miaka listening in. End of Recap

Diaski, Chirala, Amibiou, and Nurio listened intently, as Taitsukun began to speak.

"Diaski, your power is sword fighting, and you have gentleness. Chirala, you have the healing power, and you have very strong magic powers. Amibiou, you have the power of extreme intelligence. Nurio, Superhuman Strength is your power. If you once perform these powers, your symbols will appear."

As Taitsukun finished her little talk a sword appeared in Diaski's lap. A special, holy potion in Chirala's. A scroll in Amibiou's. And last of all, a pair of beautiful red bracelets that had one little jewel in the front, on each appeared in Nurio's. Miaka stared awkwardly at them.

As they stared at their new possessions, Taitsukun clapped her hands together twice and four Nyan Nyans walked in. "They will take you to your rooms." Taitsukun said as the Nyan Nyans waited for the five girls to stand.

They stood and walked out with the Nyan Nyans not even replying to Taitsukun. As they walked towards their rooms, Tamahome's head popped out of a room. He beckoned to Miaka. She quietly said goodbye to her friends and went to join him.

* * *

The Nyan Nyans disappeared after taking the girls to their rooms. Nurio and Chirala were staying in a room together, and Amibiou and Diaski were in a room together. It was pretty late so all the girls decided to go to sleep.

* * *

In the morning the girls all got dressed, the two Nyan Nyans came to take them to the room where they would be eating. When they got to the room they found Tasuki, Chichiri, Tamahome, and Miaka already there. 

A couple of minutes later Taitsukun appeared in her chair at the end of the table where they were eating.

She seemed to have noticed that no one were talking except for Tamahome and Miaka, who were having a very silent conversation at the other end of the table.

* * *

After they finished the meal Taitsukun spoke up very loudly. "Now that we are finished I would like the women to come out to the training grounds with me." She said clearly. 

"Okay." All five girls said at once. Tamahome and Tasuki seemed very annoyed that they weren't invited to come.

The girls stood up and followed Taitsukun outside and onto the training grounds. When they got there Taitsukun began speaking again.

"Miaka could you go into that shed over there and bring out the pole that you will find?" she pointed to the nearby shed.

Miaka nodded, then walked into the shed, walking back out minutes later carrying a large metal pole. Taitsukun took the pole from her, and then put a spell on it. The spell made it turn into a robot-looking thing that could actually move.

"This will be your test Diaski. You must fight with the pole, using the sword I gave you." She announced.

After Taitsukun finished speaking the pole/robot-thingy lept at Diaski, nearly knocking her to the ground. Diaski then grabbed her sword off the ground, where she had laid it only minutes ago.

She slashed at the creature feebly, then suddenly it jumped at her, injuring her arm. She looked at it in anger then all of the sudden a red mark appeared on her neck just above her collar. It flashed brightly as she gripped her blade tighter then sliced through the creature neck.

The pole went back to normal, and fell to the ground, all of the other women stared at her in shock. "What's wrong?" Diaski asked the people staring at her.

"Y-Your neck. It has a Chinese marking on it." Chirala stated, eyes wide.

"What are you talking abo-.." She cut herself off when she looked down. She could see red light coming from her neck, then suddenly it began to fade.

"What was that thing on my neck Taitsukun?" She asked hastily.

"It was your seishi symbol." She said calmly. "It shows that you are a protector of the Priestess of Suzaku."

"Oh. What about the others? Will they get the symbols too?" Diaski asked.

"Once each of you has practiced your power, your symbol will appear." Taitsukun said getting a little bit annoyed at the questions.

* * *

Two hours later all of the girls walked into their rooms, each of them sweating like a pig. All of them changed and then went down to dinner. 

"What's wrong with you?" Tasuki asked Diaski, who looked very exhausted.

"None of your beeswax." She answered, sitting down across from him. Tasuki kept on glancing at her over dinner.

During dinner Taitsukun noticed that people were actually talking to each other. Nurio, Chirala, and Chichiri were deep in conversation about what happened last time Miaka had come through the book. Tasuki, Amibiou, and Diaski were talking about the real world, Tasuki wide eyed of course. She also noticed that at the end of the table, Miaka and Tamahome were trying to kiss each other's lips off.

After dinner Nurio, Diaski, Chirala, Amibiou, and Miaka walked up to their rooms, the men came up a few minutes later. Only ten minutes passed, before a NyanNyan came up and Chirala that Taiitsukun wished to speak to her.

Chirala walked down to where Taitsukun was with the NyanNyan. When she walked in she noticed that Chichiri was there also. "Taitsukun why did you need to speak with me?" Chirala asked.

"I have something to discuss with the two of you." Taitsukun motioned for them both to sit down. They did so and Taitsukun began speaking.

A/N: Bwahahaha, I love cliffhangers, don't you? Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, Yuu Watase does.**

recap "I have something to discuss with the two of you." Taitsukun motioned for them both to sit down. They did so and Taitsukun began speaking. recap

"Chirala, I did not tell this to you earlier. You do not only have the ability to heal, but also the ability bring those whom you wish back to life."

Chirala and Chichiri stood dumbstruck. "Whaaaaat?" Chirala asked in disbelief, giving Taitsukun a look as if the old woman had lost her marbles. "Dead… back to life? Me? I can do… _what_?" she spluttered.

Chichiri looked at Taitsukun a smile trying to appear on his face. "You mean she can bring Mitsukake, Chiriko, Hotohori, and Nuriko back, ya' know?"

"If she wishes." Taitsukun stated, looking to Chichiri, and then to Chirala.

Chirala looked at Chichiri weirdly. "Who are Mitsukake, Chiriko, Hotohori, and Nuriko?" She asked him.

Chichiri looked to Chirala, and replied, "They are the Suzaku warriors that died, when we first summoned Suzaku…"

**" Oh… So Taitsukun, how is it that I can bring these people back to life? I mean, don't I have to have a DNA sample or something?" Chirala asked, quite confused now.**

**"Of course not! You must use your healing power like you would on a normal person but on a spirit instead, and that makes the spirit alive. When the spirit returns to its body, the body's brain and heart will start to function again." Replied Taitsukun. "There is just one thing I must warn you. The power will not work on any spirit that's body has been dead for longer than a period of five years." **

Chirala stared at Taitsukun in surprise, before wrinkling her nose slightly. "I hope that the bodies go back to their original states, rather than staying the way they probably are – ya' know, decaying and such..." she said.

"Of course they will. Do you think I'm an idiot?" Taitsukun asked in a very irritated tone.

**Chirala blinked, and then laughed nervously, shaking her head. "No, no, of course not..." she said.**

**Taitsukun looked over at Chichiri who was standing to the side a few feet away. "Chichiri, the reason you are here is that you are needed to help her to summon the spirits of Hotohori and Chiriko." She said, pointing to Chirala. **

**Chichiri stepped forward a bit, glancing at Chirala, before turning his head to Taitsukun. "Oh? How can I help her Ya' know?" he asked. Chirala glanced at him, then looked back at Taitsukun, and nodded her head. "Yeah, how can he help me? And when should I start this? Do I need to have the bodies here while I do it?" she questioned.**

**"Chichiri, the reason she needs you to help is, she is not strong enough to do this by herself. You will need to bond with her while she is summoning. And incase you didn't notice, the bodies are already here." She said pointing to the two coffins in the corner of the room. **

**Chirala and Chichiri looked to the coffins, and Chirala blinked, looking back to the floating old woman, before standing up, and walking over to the coffins, kneeling down and running her hand over the wooden surface of the one closest to her. Chichiri walked over next to her, and kneeled down next to her, before looking back at Taitsukun. "Alright... how do I bond with her? I think I already know, but I'm not sure I'm correct, you know..."**

**Chirala looked up from the coffins to Taitsukun. "I believe I know how. We kind of have to…uh….kiss, don't we?" Chichiri looked at Chirala slightly confused. How would she know that?**

**Taitsukun nodded then spoke up again. "After you kiss, you must enter eachother's body." Chirala and Chichiri looked up in surprise. "After kissing, place your hands on the side of eachother's heads just above the ear. Then touch your foreheads together. After doing this you will be both mentally and physically bonded. You will know the other's memories, and think their thoughts, but will still be in your own body also. You will need to say the words 'Nhat Nuca' I am leaving now, I will see all of you at dinner. " Taitsukun disappeared.**

"**Okay, I think I know how now." Chirala said. She walked over to Chichiri, and then they both went to their knees. **

**Chichiri lowered his lips to Chirala's; he was amazed to feel how soft they were. He released his lips from her then placed his hands in the places Taitsukun had instructed. Chirala placed her hands just above Chichiri's ears. Then they touched their foreheads together. **

**They both felt a great sensation after they touched their foreheads together. It was like seeing out of each other's eyes. They both whispered the words 'Nhat Nuca' at the same time. **

**Suddenly two silver orb shaped forms of mist appeared in front of them. Chichiri let go of Chirala's head and Chirala did the same. They both stood up and looked at the orbs. Except the orbs weren't there anymore.**

**The orbs had materialized into two humans, full of life. Both were looking around themselves in aw. **

"**Chiriko. Your Highness!" Chichiri exclaimed then ran and hugged each of them. "I'm so glad you're back ya' know!" **

"**Chichiri, how did this happen? Chiriko and myself were dead." Hotohori the young Emperor asked. **

"**I have never heard of such a thing as bringing the dead back to life, except for miss Shouka." Chiriko said. **

"**Well we have four more seishi. Chirala.." Chichiri pointed to Chirala. "And myself brought you back to life Ya' know. If you come with us you can meet the other three. Ya' know."**

**Hotohori smiled. "That will be nice." **

**Chichiri walked out the door, Chirala, Hotohori and Chiriko followed. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**They all walked towards the end of the hall where the rest of the girls, Tamahome, and Tasuki were waiting in their rooms. **

**They all walked into the room that Nurio and Chirala were staying in. "I'll go and get them." Chirala announced as she walked back out of the room.**

**Minutes later she walked back in followed by Diaski, Amibiou, Nurio, Tasuki, Miaka, and Tamahome. **

**Miaka gasped and ran towards Hotohori, hugging him as if there was no tomorrow. He laughed and hugged her back. "It is so good to see you Miaka." **

**Miaka laughed also, tears began to fall from her eyes as she hugged him. She let go and hugged Chiriko. Then she walked over to Chichiri, as to question him. **

**Tasuki grabbed Chiriko and hugged him so hard; Chiriko began choking from loss of air. "I'm glad your back Chiriko." he grinned.**

"**I'm glad to see you Tasuki." Chiriko stuttered, gasping for breath. **

**After the happy reunion, they all turned to Chichiri for an explanation. "Chichiri what happened?" Tamahome asked.**

**A/N: Buahahahaha…I love cliffhangers. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I hope all you readers like this chapter. Just to let all you new readers know. This is what would happen if there weren't any OVAs.

recap **"Chichiri what happened?" Tamahome asked. **recap

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Chichiri looked from Tamahome, to all of the others. "Chirala and myself brought them back to life, ya' know. I don't know how myself. Taitsukun told us what to do."

"**But, what about Mitsukake, and Nuriko?" Hotohori asked. Chichiri shifted slightly, under the intense stares. **

"**We will do the same to them." Chirala stepped up beside. "We will bring them back soon enough." **

"**Just what she said, ya' know." Chichiri looked towards Chirala in gratitude. "Thank you, Chirala."**

**Chirala smiled, slightly blushing. "Your welcome." She then walked over to her bed and sat down. Chichiri and Tamahome left the room with Hotohori, while Tasuki left with Chiriko. Miaka stayed with the other two girls, talking, for a while, before she Diaski and Amibiou left. **

"**So, are we going to go down to see Emperor Hotohori's family?" Nurio asked Chirala from the other side of the room.**

"**I don't know. Taitsukun didn't tell me anything. I need to get some rest. Good night." Chirala lie down and quickly fell asleep. **

**Nurio looked oddly at Chirala's back, thinking. She would very much like to meet Hotohori's family. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**As they all finished breakfast in the morning, Taitsukun had something to announce. "You will all need to gather your belongings. You will be traveling to the capital of Konan, so that Hotohori can see his family again. Afterwards you will travel to Hokkan, and Chichiri Chirala will know what to do."**

**No one said anything to her, because with a loud pop she was gone. They all talked for a few minutes, then went and gathered their belongings.**

"**So which way are we going?" Tamahome asked Chichiri, as they all got on horses and set off for the capital.**

"**That way." Chichiri pointed east, and they began trotting that way. It wasn't more than an hour before…**

"**Are we there yet?" Tasuki said annoyingly.**

"**No Tasuki, we aren't, ya' know. We won't be fore several more hours, ya' know. Go talk to someone." Tasuki obeyed and guided his horse over to the nearest person.**

**That unfortunate soul happened to be Diaski. "Hey, Diaski, wha' happened to your hair?" he asked, suddenly noticing that her hair, which is normally black, is now silver. "It's diff'rent." **

"**I dyed it." She said, pulling a box that had a little bottle of white stuff in it, out of her saddlebag.**

"**Wow!" He said, making to grab for the box. "Tha's amazing." **

**Diaski quickly shoved the box back into her saddlebag, making Tasuki nearly fall off of his horse. "Ha ha, serves you right. Don't even bother trying to steal it, I keep it with me always."**

**Tasuki straightened himself in his saddle and glared at Diaski. "It's okay Tas, She's always like that." Amibiou rode up close to Tasuki.**

"**I heard that." Diaski said from ahead of them.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Five hours later, they rode into the capital city, heading for the palace. Hotohori seemed very anxious to see his wife, and his four-month-old son.**

**As soon as the got to the steps, Hotohori jumped off his horse and ran past the guards. "Houki!" He yelled, running through halls looking for her, as the others chased after him. Chichiri, Tamahome, and Tasuki quite astonished at how fast the emperor could run,**

**Houki stepped from her quarters, holding Boushin. "Hotohori!" she ran to Hotohori. She hugged him with her only free arm. Hotohori hugged her with both of his. He looked at her, then Boushin. **

**He kissed Houki, with all his passion. Tasuki made noises that adults should not make, and all five girls present sighed. **

"**B..b..but, how did this happen…y..you..were…d..dead." Houki said through her tears. Hotohori held her and Boushin against his Chest.**

"**Chichiri and this young woman called Chirala brought Chiriko and myself back." Hotohori pointed to Chirala, and Chichiri who was standing nearby.**

"**I'm so glad.." Houki cried into Hotohori's shoulder. Just then several guards came marching down the hallway. The small audience parted so that the guards could walk past. **

**Houki handed Boushin to Hotohori and went to speak to the guard captain, who was motioning to her. She explained the whole story. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Later that day Taitsukun appeared to Chirala, telling her to get Chichiri and go to Mitsukake's grave, and what words to recite, for they were different this time. She did so. Mitsukake's grave was near the palace, in the woods. **

**Well, it wasn't really a grave, Chirala thought; it was more like a tomb. They entered a cave. There was Mitsukake's coffin. **

"**We must bring him back now, ya' know." Chichiri said, getting to his knees beside the coffin. Chirala did the same, right beside him. **

**Chichiri lowered his lips to Chirala's; after a moment he released his lips from her then placed his hands in the places Taitsukun had instructed the two nights before. Chirala placed her hands just above Chichiri's ears. Then they touched their foreheads together. **

**Chirala felt that sensation of being in Chichiri's body yet again. They then both whispered the words, " Port cet homme de la nouvelle vie, pour lui il est mérité de la vie." **

**An orb of silver mist appeared behind the coffin, and then it began to materialize into a human. Suddenly a tall man stood in front of them.**

"**Mitsukake!" Chichiri broke the bond between Chirala and himself, and threw his arms around Mitsu. **

**Chirala smiled, as Mitsukake began to ask how it was that he was back. "We brought you back, ya' know!" Chichiri walked back to the palace smiling. "His highness and Chiriko are already there." He pointed up to the palace.**

**Chiriko greeted them at the steps, he hugged Mitsukake, then went off to tell the others that Chichiri and Chirala were back; with Mitsukake. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**After a large feast in honor of the newly brought back seishi, there was lots of laughing, and finally Houki asked about the last Seishi. **

"**What about Nuriko?" Houki asked, although she had never actually met Nuriko, Hotohori had still told her about him.**

"**We will travel to Hokkan, and raise him also, ya' know." Chichiri said looking up at the ceiling, thinking about something.**

"**But no' 'til we cel'brate your birthday." Tasuki added in. "I's tomorrow isn' it?"**

"**Yes." Chichiri said, now looking at his plate.**

"**We have to celebrate it!" Amibiou burst out joyfully. "We can go buy presents tonight." The other girls and Tasuki agreed on a trip out that night to go to some different shops. Chichiri just sat there staring at his plate, a light blush on his cheeks.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A/n: Like it? Hate it? Please review!


End file.
